Our way
by Mequ12
Summary: Tittle: Our way Classification: PG-13 Pairing: Yunjae Gender: Romance Extension: Three shots Epilogue Beta: distanced (on AFF) thank you very much for the hard work :D
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Kim Jaejoong only fell in love three times in his life. Nevertheless, he had no explanation for what happened when he fell in love.

He felt like his heart knew who he was talking to. As if he was reading an old story that repeats again and again in his memory. Dejavu they call it.

So he began to believe in reincarnation. Maybe it was the best way to understand what was happening around him; and the familiar feeling that came over him when love was near.

Kim Jaejoong only felt in love three times in his life.

The first time he was very small even to know what love was, but not to feel it. His little hands had held the object as the greatest treasure and his little tootsies wanted to run after that love to not lose it, but his innocent fears didn't let him.

The second time he was too young to differentiate between attraction and love. Infatuation. There was no other way to describe it.

By the third time, he already knew the exact word to indicate what he felt. Love at first sight. It was women's stuff but it was how he felt. He couldn't help it. He couldn't justify it. Neither wanted to.

Kim Jaejoong only felt in love three times in his life. And what was wrong with that? Love after all was just that, love.


	2. Chapter 1: In my way, you

**Chapter 1: In my way, you**

"Children see magic because they seek for it"

Christopher Moore

The old house had received millions of children so far. It was not the most modern place but his reputation preceded it and was definitely the best school for children in preschool age in the area. The director went to the University after divorcing her first husband, because she couldn't give him children. It was a shame really because the woman loved him indeed, but society demanded more of Korea's women, the weaker sex, in a macho world.

Ms. Baek felt then, the best way to be around children all the time was getting a little nest in the house she inherited from her parents; and so was right. There was no woman more dedicated to children that Ms. Baek. She solved the problems of each child with special care and individuality - 'because two children are never alike' - but also with stealth and attentive attitude.

She began studying education later than the rest but when she finished, she was a living book query for many beginners. By the time she was 57 years, she had already received local awards for her work with children, inside and outside the institution. A true philanthropist.

So when the new small child sat in a corner of the playground avoiding his companions, she knew something was wrong. He had not ceased to cry since morning when his sisters left him, after an hour since the bell rang. The little, finally felt he had cried too much and got nothing in exchange for his tears. His throat ached and his eyes were swollen so much that he looked cloudy. All 'misses' had tried to calm him the first time, but under Ms. Baek's indication, now they were forbidden to approach him and to leave him cry until he stopped.

When the small boy realized the lack of interest he generated - 'It is not like home' - his face was contained in his usual pout and walked into the classroom quietly. There would be no problem with this behavior, since Ms. Baek had seen it countless times in cocky kids; if it wasn't because he had already been a month since the students began classes; and he was still doing the same routine.

Not only the same scene was repeated every morning, but also the small speak to no one. Neither the teacher nor his friends managed to get a word that contain more than one syllable as 'No' or 'Yes'. However the 'misses' were delighted with him. It was a creature so cute when he cried; they could just imagine how his smiling face would look like.

Ms. Baek hoped that the doctor's visit at least would make the small talk openly about the grief that pervaded him everyday. It was not a psychiatric visit but a general doctor, so she thought somehow the little one wouldn't feel intimidated and that they were giving him attention. Also Ms. Baek had asked his parents to come, but having 8 more sisters, the kid had to wait for attention. On Friday, for the time being, Mr. Kim promised to be in the principal's office first hour in the morning.

-Mrs. Baek, am I interrupting? - A thick man's voice was heard from the door.

-Of course not, doctor. Please come in - the principal stood up and a man in his 50s, wearing a white coat and a black briefcase entered, closing the door behind him – you must be tired, it's hot outside. Did you just arrive?

-I was walking around near your school. I don't live near here so I thought I would take a look. You have a beautiful home. Children are very happy - answered the man reaching out to shake hands with the principal

-I hope you don't mind but I told my son he could go play in the yard while I take care of some routine examinations. How about if we start with the teachers? I must finish early today for my son. My wife could not stay with him today but tomorrow and the entire week, I'll finish the remain

-Yes, of course. No problem I have three teachers on the patio watching the little ones, but others must be in their classrooms ready for the next round of classes- Ms. Baek turned around her desk and picked up a key that hung beside the door. She left the room with the Dr. following her footsteps – Follow me. I'll show you where our nursery is.

The small Jaejoong couldn't understand why everyone spoke to him. The rule was simple, 'no means no'. When his mother wanted to be alone, she usually walked away and went to the kitchen, asking him to play with his toys and don't bother her. Jaejoong never disobeyed this order because approach her when she asked him to stay away, usually broke his heart. She was always crying. Now, his new mom never asked him to stay away but Jaejoong thought that the indication should be the same for everyone. Why these children didn't understand that he wanted to be alone?

-Come on Jaejoongie!

-NO!

-Shall we play with the ball Joongie?

-NO!

-The swings Joongie, Taeyonie call us!

-NO!

-Teacher is calling you!

-NO!

-Youngwie, do you want to play tea time?

Jaejoong had been sitting beside the playground with his legs hugged to his chest and his head bowed. When he heard the voice of the girl, he looked up and saw a little dirty face and two tails in her unusual head, holding a backpack full of teapots, cups and plates. Jaejoong contracted his face then, his eyes filled with tears. He stood up and clenched his little fists on each side of his body. Then, without another word, he stretched both arms and pushed the small girl with all the strength he had; until she fell in the sandbox that was behind her.

What followed next was not surprising. The girl began to cry inconsolably, teachers came running in her direction and Jaejoong was caught between accusations of, the same children who a moment ago had invited him to play - Traitors - and teachers, who indicated uncontrolled violence wasn't allowed in their institution.

When asked why he did, Jaejoong couldn't apologize or say anything. He lowered his head and waited for the inevitable punishment.

All teachers took the girl to the hospital to see if there were more injuries apart from bruises. Jaejoong stayed punished and was told to wait close to the bushes while they call the director, to know what his fate would be. As if he had not heard that word before, 'fate'

Suddenly he felt at peace. The courtyard was desolate and silent. He breathed deeply and turned his gaze to the bushes while waiting for Ms. Baek. He knelt and began to draw little lines in the sand as he let the scent of flowers invaded him, and the breeze took all noises that were bothering few minutes ago. 'After all, girls are not so bad'

-What are you doing there? - asked the soft voice of a child behind him

Jaejoong heard the words and thought that maybe it was his imagination. He didn't turn around but felt he had to respond. Not quite understand why but he had the need. Until then he hadn't spoken to anyone at the school because the voices had always been aggressive, pushy, honeyed... this; however, was soft. Really soft and comforting. Before he could think what he was doing, he replied wearily as he had told Ms. Baek when she came and demanded explanations for his actions.

-I'm punished. I must think on my actions.

-Oh! What did you do? – the voice asked again behind him

-Nothing

-Punished for doing nothing?

-No!

-Mmm then you did something. Don't want to tell me?

-No!

-No, you did nothing or no you don't want to tell me?

-No!

Suddenly the boy stood before Youngwoo jumping and he stepped back in reflect, opening his eyes wide. The new boy was a small spiky-colored and black hair. Also had small black eyes that made him look more Chinese than Korean. He wore a white polo shirt with green sleeves and Batman logo in the middle. Jeans, a small backpack, white socks and sandals of the same superhero, completed his outfit. Jaejoong thought maybe he could like this child. Batman was his favorite comic book character since his sister told him it was 'the Dark Knight'. He never liked the day due to his insomnia.

-Want to play?

-No, I can't

-Why? - asked the little boy pouting

-My parents are coming...

-We can play until they come

-I'm punished

-But I'm not. I 'unpunished' you!

Jaejoong blinked and remembered the old game of 'enchanted'. He imagined that worked in the same way so he moved and sat on the floor, while the new kid removed his backpack and placed in front of him. Youngwoo said nothing and watched as he pulled a small coloring book and several animal toys placing them in front of him.

-Where's your mom? – asked Jaejoong

-She didn't came…

-Do you study here?

-I don't. Today I came with my dad…

-Why?

-Because he has work here

-Why?

-Because he's Doctor

-Is there sick people here?

-I don't know. But Dad said he has to work.

The new boy finished removing all the contents of his bag and shook it hard to check he hadn't left anything. Finally a strawberry candy fell he quickly took it. Strawberry was his favorite flavor. But it was too late because his new friend had already seen it. Without thinking and following what his mother had taught him about sharing, he stretched his little hand and offered the candy to his new friend. Yoongwoong blinked and accepted the gift. He felt it would be rude to keep it, so he opened it and stuck it in his mouth.

-Thanks - said savoring the candy

-I love strawberry. Do you love it?

-It's OK

-Don't you love it?

-I love my mom

-Mmm me too. I guess I don't love strawberries. I just like them.

-What Is this? - asked Jaejoong noticing the big book that stood before him.

-It's the book my dad gave me!

-What does it say there?

-Great African animals - the small waved a finger, placing it above the letters, as if reading each.

-Wow! Can you read?

-No

\- ...

-Dad reads me every night, and I learned – explained the kid

-Oh!

-Do you want to see them? My animals...

Jaejoong nodded and the other sat beside him. Both feet were stretched and the great book was placed over their legs. The images showed cartoons and actual photographs of spectacular animals in Africa. Also, for each picture, the child had a miniature toy depicting what he read.

-This is the king!

-What is it?

-A lion – the kid placed his little finger over the letters and made the gesture again as he was reading what contains the page - the lion is considered the king of the beasts. It has four legs and a mane.

-Mane?

-Dad said it's his beard

-Ah!

-The lionesses have no mane

-Moms never have beards

-The small pups...

-Pups?

-Lion's babies

-Oh!

-The little pups live with their mothers until they are able to feed themselves...

-They look like kittens

-They are no kittens - said the other looking outraged into Jaejoong eyes - they are big and bad. They eat small children and do ARGGGGGGHHHHH !

Youngwoo watched as the small raised both hands and opened his mouth to the utmost, showing his small teeth. He kept grunting as he moved his hands in addition, wanting to scratch him.

-ARGGGGGGHHHHH !

-hahahahahah you look like a cat ...

The other pouted and returned to his book, flipping the next page.

-Yes, I suppose it is like a cat... I don't imitate lions that well

-And these?

-They're Monkeys. The monkey eats plants and insects. They live in the treetops ...

-hahahah they have silly face!

-THEY DON'T!

-Look at that face!

-My dad says that monkeys are the animals that have the most resemble to a human

-Really? –asked Youngwoon interested

-Yup

-And how do they do?

-Mmmm my dad doesn't imitate them very well, but is something like... - the small stood and semi flexed his legs so his arms could touch the floor. After that, he bite the lower lip and began to jump from one side to the other, screaming - AHH AHH UUHUHHH UHH UHH AHH

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jaejoong was increasingly diverted with his new partner. The whole situation was very funny. He never would have known that animals could be entertained. Only cats attracted his attention since he saw one in the courtyard of his neighbor. Even the dogs were not of his liking despite being the favorite animal per excellence.

-Did you like it?

-I was right, they're silly - laughed Jaejoong

The new kid smiled and sat back down next to Jaejoong stretching his legs to turn the page. This time the image of a tall animal with long neck was drawn in the middle of fields, running with two little one behind him. The boy reached out and grabbed one of her small thumbnails representing the animal.

-This is a giraffe

-Ohh, I think I've seen that on TV

-They have long neck to feed from the leaves of the trees and walk on four legs. They have loooong legs and...

-How do they do?

-I don't know – answered the child confused

-Is it voiceless?

Jaejoong thought nothing could be worse than have no voice. Not to be able to communicate with others must be horrible. Others would like to speak to you and tell you what their hearts kept. That was a blessing because you could also open your heart to them. 'Then why you don't let them get close to you?'

'I just want them to leave me alone'

'They just want to talk to you, dear. They want to give you a little piece of their heart '

-I don't know. My dad never imitates...

-I wonder how they speak to each other...

-Look at this one! Isn't cute? It has the color of the pandas!

-Are those horses? On the farm I went with my sister they had horses!

-They're not horses, they are zebras

-They seem horses to me

-They're zebras and had white and black spots, eat plants and walk on four legs and...

-They're horses

-These animals can't be mounted

-Can't?

-I asked my dad and he said no

-Oh! Your dad seems to know a lot... what is this?!

The next page had a huge image occupying both sides of the open book. In it was a huge elephant with his trunk outstanding the book.

-It's an elephant

-Waaa! Why is it so big?

-It's huge actually! Dad says he can weigh twelve tons!

-That's a lot?

-Hmmm I guess so because dad says that even my aunt Jihoo weighs less than that... and she is big, very big - the boy stretched his arms from end to end. Jaejoong was a little frightened by the description. The great human beings could stumble and fall on one. Jaejoong considered that being crushed shouldn't feel very well.

-It's a fat animal then...

-Nop. Just big. He eats plants and roots that collect with his big trunk - the boy waved one hand, simulating the elephant's trunk – I don't think you could get fat eating just plants

-Only mothers should eat that. My older sister does. This male elephant must eat meat.

-No, elephants don't eat meat. And is not a 'he' is a 'she'…

-Is it a woman?

-Dad says that elephants are the best moms in the world. They are very protective of their young and never leave them alone. They even travel with several moms to protect their babies. My dad also told me they are so protective they can face even the kings!

-The lions?

-Yup! They tread them with their big feet if they dare to approach their babies

-Waaaah!

-And my dad also told me in Africa there is a place they go to die together. The Elephant Graveyard

-All together?

-Yes, because they don't want to separate. Never.

-They don't want to be separated…never… - the small Jaejoong repeated in a whisper

-It must be sad to leave someone you love behind so they are always together.

Jaejoong became silent but let the child placed the miniature elephant in his hand. He looked carefully and stroked the long trunk.

How different his life would have been if Jaejoong had born as an elephant. His mother would have never left him behind. She would have crushed all those debt collectors with her feet everytime they came to disturb them. She would have caught plants and roots from the trees to feed her son, and never ever they would have had to worry about money. Jaejoong didn't understand what was money for but his mother seemed to need it.

Also, he would have lived in a nice place. Jaejoong saw trees, lakes and large fields in each of the big book's pictures. It looked very sunny and Jaejoong liked it. Seoul's cold was unbearable sometimes.

How different his life would have been if Jaejoong had born as an elephant. He never would have cried waking up in the middle of the night to not felt the warmth of his mother next to his body, embracing him. He would have never looked around in an unknown place, crying because he couldn't find her. Until finally she had come to tuck him under the covers, turned off the light and left him alone again.

How different his life would have been if Jaejoong had born as an elephant. If so he would never have met his current mother. 'But she is good'. There wouldn't have been goodnight kisses, and he wouldn't have had bedtime stories. 'Neither would have cut my hair in the back, where was sticky'. He wouldn't have known the love of a father or many sisters. Everybody pampered him during the days he was at home. 'Then why you don't give them your smile?' 'why do you keep crying?'

'I don't want them to leave me!'

'They won't let you Jaejoong, they just want to have fun'

'I want to have fun with them, too'

'Can SHE be your elephant mama?

-Would you like to be an elephant? - the new kid asked, turning his face to Jaejoong

-So I can always be with the people I love?

-Aren't you with them? Your mom? Your dad?

-They're at home

-But won't you see them later?

-Yes, but I want them now! Here! - Jaejoong yelled uneasy

-They must be busy

-Nor my sisters...

-Do you have sisters? I want a sister! I always ask mom!

-They are bad...

-Why? Did they leave you?

-Do you think they left me? - the small Jaejoong felt his eyes filled with tears again.

-Who leave you?

-MY SISTERS!

-Why do you think they left you?

-Every morning they leave me here. My mother also left me... I ... I ... - the small one began sobbing and tears peeked out from the corner of his eyes, waiting to come out with a few more words. So small and so fragile.

-Did they say goodbye?

-What?

-Did they say goodbye?

-They didn't

-What did they say?

Jaejoong thought for a while and answered honestly.

-They said 'See you later'

-So they didn't leave you. Dad says the saddest word is goodbye. When you say goodbye means we will never see that person. You won't play more with them and won't laugh with them either. That must be very sad. I never say goodbye to dad or mom.

-My mom didn't tell me goodbye and she left...

-Didn't you say your mom was at home?

-She is not...

-Isn't she your mom?

\- ...

Didn't she behave like a mom? Jaejoong had begun to call her mother several months ago and have not treated her as such. He made her worry when his sisters report the child cried every day. He kept her up when he can't sleep at night. He made her cry when he refused to call her 'mom' at the beginning. He made her come to school when he misbehaved, for having to apologize instead of him. Hadn't she always behaved like a mother? Jaejoong never had nightmares since joining his new home, only pleasant dreams. He never missed a meal or has double when asked. He never was lack of clothes (or dresses from his sisters). He never needed toys (for himself or their sisters). He never had alone time when he was home, because everyone pampered and took care of him, taking him from one place to another. He never lacked love.

And if you never lacked love, then you don't lack a family.

Now Jaejoong had a family. Maybe not as real as the first, but more complete.

-YUNHOOOO!

-Papa!

-Let's go son! Your mom is taking your aunt to the hospital to give birth, we must go!

-Coming! – shouted back Yunho still watching his new friend huge eyes. It seemed that somehow he had made him feel better because none of the tears he had seen were there anymore. Instead, the small Jaejoong wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, stood up and turned to continue his punishment. Yunho quickly gathered his things and put them in the bag. When he checked all around, gave a small pat on Jaejoong's shoulder.

-I'm sorry, I cannot stay any longer. My dad calls me... it's a shame… wanted to play

-Are you going to come back? - Jaejoong asked shyly and blushing. It seemed ridiculous the need for new child, but he wondered if maybe he couldn't have a chance to see him again.

-I don't know. I'll tell my dad to bring me back!

-Yup! I introduce you to my friends... maybe - Jaejoong knew he would have to make friends now.

-Deal! - Yunho said, shaking his hand.

When Jaejoong raised his right hand to say goodbye, he noticed that he still held the little elephant toy. He opened his palm and returned the toy Yunho to accept it. Yunho; however, smiled and closed Jaejoong's hand over the toy.

-Keep it! Next time you'll give it back

-Deal! - smiled Jaejoong mimicking his new friend's phrase and keeping the doll in the pocket of his shorts.

Yunho turned around and ran toward the school gate. His dad disappeared behind it after calling him and now must be waiting impatiently. And before he had advanced more than half of the playground, the child turned again and returned by Jaejoong' side. Because Jaejoong was still showing his back, Yunho touched his shoulder and when his friend turned around, he gave him a kiss on the cheek as a farewell.

-See you later! – he said running and disappeared again.

Jaejoong touched his cheek and couldn't help blushing over the gesture. Yunho had kissed him with the same affection his mom, dad and sisters did. A stranger kissed him like that! And a stranger boy! He froze but managed to look up to see Yunho at the front door. He was holding the hand of his father, prepared to leave.

Jaejoong got to hear the sound from the car and started to count the minutes until they will see each other again.

He didn't cry again the next morning, nor the next or the following after that. He apologized to the little girl he had pushed and to his and their parents. He had learned to talk to his friends and teachers. He had asked his parents to buy him all the books of animals that existed. He had studied the sounds of animals to impress his new friend Yunho. He had even purchased videos of real animals to watch with his family.

But little Yunho never returned. He had waited and waited, excited every day but the answer of the teachers and director was always the same: The doctor hasn't come today. And Jaejoong kept waiting without crying. Because Yunho didn't say goodbye. He kept his hope waiting for the day they could play with his new 'gang'.

He kept waiting until the day his sister lost his little toy elephant on the move to their new home. Jaejoong wept and cried again for the last time before his six year old birthday. He cried at the loss of his toy and his friend. His first love Yunho.


	3. Chapter 2: In your way, me

**Chapter 2: In your way, me**

-DON'T LET HIM SCAPE, DAMN IT!

-HE TURNED IN THE CORNER, KWANG! GET HIM!

-FUCK, HE'S FAST!

Three men were chasing a young boy who ran like a fawn trying to save his life from a pack of lions. The boy had been running for an hour and cold sweat could be felt sensing the end of his life was approaching. He had made the stupid mistake of taking his wallet in an open area and criminals who were walking on a close street came to take what little he had won in the week.

When the young man refused to give them what they asked (especially the wallet that was a memory of his older sister), the men intimidated him; and in less than a second he was already running downhill in the great avenue.

The 17 year old reached an impasse and felt panic pervading his nerves. He felt cornered as his big eyes scanned every corner of the passage looking for an escape.

When people had told him the city was dangerous indeed, they weren't joking. But he never cared. He had worked since a young age in order to have something to eat. He had faced the street since a teenager.

Perhaps it was it natural to think a child abandoned by his parents should end on the street?

He listened as the voices were approaching and cursing about his prey making them exercise more of they can handle. What the guy feared the most at that time, wasn't that they snatched his money or his precious wallet but the revenge they could take against him. Many wanted 'that' from him. To have a pretty face had always made him a victim of crafty old women and perverted men, but he had always got rid of them with some clever escape.

This time; however, he was at the criminal's mercy.

Regretting many things, he thought it would be better to die in that place before he sees the face of his mother after having fallen into disgrace. He couldn't go on living if he had to face such a situation. He hated the look of pity in people. He had received it since he could remember.

When he saw no escape, the guy looked around for rock with which he could use to break his head. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Damn ... something ... something ... something ..."

-HERE IS THE SCUM! - he heard a gruff voice calling his friends, standing in front of him.

The young man looked around, searching for a way out but found none. Then change his position and became defensive. If he was to receive the beating of his life, at least he could do it with honor. He was going to protect with all his forces what he valued the most about himself. And if things got worse, he could always fight to death.

-Look, look... Taekhyun, isn't he lovely? hahahahaha- the leader of the gang mocked with one of his friends

-He even raises his arms ready to fight- said the older of all, who had a set of small earrings in both lobes.

-I hadn't seen him properly- claimed a third voice coming close, wiping with the sleeve of his jacket, sweat running down his neck – is it a woman or a man?

-I think it's a man...

-A beautiful man... can I fuck him brother and think it's a woman?

-Actually, I think you won't see the difference

-Why don't we check first if he's a man

The scared boy stepped back until he felt a cold wall behind him. No Exit. Would he die there? Was this payback for having done what he did? Was this the moment when you see your life in a flash before your eyes? He was curious, though. He couldn't see anything.

-GO TO HELL! DO YOU WANT MONEY? TAKE IT! – the young one shouted, throwing the wallet he was protecting against his chest - TAKE THE DAMN MONEY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Certainly he would have to spend a couple of weeks on the road, but it did no longer matter.

-Hahahahaha what do you think, brat? We don't want just your money now –said the guy who looked like the leader, ignoring the wallet on the floor- I think I have found something better…

He licked his lips and gave a step forward.

-After all, you made us work hard

-I promise you're going to enjoy it - said the big guy with piercings - You know, your quite a magnificent creature... maybe I'll fuck you more than once… being a vigorous young man and ...

He couldn't finish his sentence.

The frightened boy saw the man's head turned to one side, having been hit on the side. Punches and kicks were shot in different directions; as he ran, scared to death, to a corner where he could hide. Shouts, crashes, wailing, insults, blows, blood drops... everything came to him as a riot. He was shaking scared, covering his head with the hood, as if trying to disappear.

"Just go ... damn... wake up… wake up"

-GO AWAY! GO AWAY, PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!- the young man shouted with all his might, imagining he had gone from one hell to another; with no escape this time. His body was trembling more and more, trying by some miracle to vanish. If God really was as benevolent as everyone preached, he should grant him his wish. He prayed and prayed to die at that moment, or to be back at home, in the arms of his mother. Where nothing bad could happen.

He could clearly hear the laughter of his sisters, and his father calling him to dinner loudly. Yes, everything would be fine. Mom would hug him when he returned home running, begging forgiveness for all the pain he had caused.

When he told her much he loved her and how he would never do it again, his mother would give him a kiss on the forehead and would take his hand to guide him until they were on the table, so he could sit with everyone.

-Hey, calm down... it's ok now… it's all right - said a soft voice above him; as the scared guy felt like a warm hand rested over his head. The new person stroked his hand slightly, as if trying to calm a frightened puppy. The boy trembled but somehow didn't reject the hand that touched him. It felt different from other hands that tried to touch him.

When the owner of the voice saw the tense body of the young guy was relaxed, he knelt by his side trying to make contact with his gaze, obligating him to look up.

-Hey! They're gone... you're all right now...

The other slowly raised his face hidden between his legs. His face was now stained with tears of helplessness and his lips were of a bright red color, as if in despair he had bitten them. His long lashes blinked repeatedly as a windshield to clear the view. He looked up and made eye contact with the young man in front of him.

And at this moment the world stopped for the rescuer.

He lost consciousness of time. The sounds stopped coming to his ears. He felt his smile twitched in a grimace like a squirrel, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe he was having a heart attack. He couldn't blink. His hands tingled and the tip of his fingers felt frozen. His hair, held up in a cool hairstyle for millions of products, seemed to have lost immunity. It hurt to swallow and his mouth was open slightly, revealing the trembling of his tongue.

Where did this creature come from?

The aroma of bright-eyed young guy in front of him filled him. Its essence was in the air, filling his lungs and those of their peers. The boy thought that at any moment his friends would come upon him as a prey. It was a trail of pheromones. He couldn't allow it. Nobody could touch this baby.

-Did they leave? - the frightened boy sobbed

-Yes - whispered the other, trying to hold back the lump in his throat that wouldn't let him say more than one syllable. The angel standing before him had the whitest skin he had ever seen, even in a woman. Large wood colored eyes glistening with tears at the corners. Red and pouting lips, which incentive to be kissed. Hair more black than black amber, plus straight. He always liked straight hair. The cheesy phrase where have you been all my life? came to his mind. All he ever asked in a lover, he had in front of him now.

-Let me help you- he said extending his hand

The other took it and... Oh my God. His hands. His hands were soft and delicate. His skin was truly white. You could also see his veins through it. Its size was ideal, a couple of centimeters slightly lower than him. Perfect for when they kiss. KISS? GOD! But if you don't even know his name!

"Not to mention he's a man!"

-Yunho. Jung Yunho - said smiling the taller man, feeling the words got stuck in the tip of his tongue as he said them quickly.

The young man in front of him looked around, more calm. They stood facing each other. His eyes fixed on that manly face. They were so close he could see a mole on his upper lip, small eyes and hair standing. A gangster without a doubt. But a good one. Why else would he save him?

-Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong - answered the boy shaking hands with his rescuer.

Yunho smiled then showing his crooked teeth with pointed ends. It was really cute when it looked so close, and for some unknown reason, Jaejoong also thought was sexy. His appearance didn't have anything to do with his personality. Jaejoong wondered if he would have to dress like that for an event.

-Hey Kim Jaejoong, why were they following you? - said a third voice coming close.

Immediately the boy called Yunho turned with a menacing look preventing his partner to get close near his angel. The boy stopped and Yunho turned frightened eyes toward the young Jaejoong.

-Hey Jaejoong, what happened? Why were they following you? - he asked with tender voice, as if he had the necessity to protect the beautiful and fragile man.

Jaejoong felt uneasy at the beginning when he realized suddenly his hand was still on Yunho's. How did this happen? Normally you hold the hand that helps you and release it immediately if you have no ties that bound you. However Jaejoong's hand was still clutching tightly to Yunho's. Jaejoong released his hand abruptly causing a rough impression on the other, but continued as if nothing had happened.

-They wanted to rob me; they saw my wallet ... and well...

-This one? - Yunho asked Jaejoong showing the wallet he had thrown to his offenders with the faint hope of being left in peace

Jaejoong received it and checked the interior. Everything was intact, but could he trust the guy who was in front of him? He was scared. How could he know they were trying to rob him too?

-It seems that you've been having a hard time Kim Jaejoong. Don't worry; you can come with us if you want...

-Huh?

-We're going to eat in the market which is two blocks away from here. Do you want to go? This city is very dangerous if you walk alone at this time of the night.

-But...

-Come, we all can protect each other! - Called the voice of one of Yunho's friends who was already a few steps ahead - Come on!

-But ... – a restless Jaejoong began

-Are you scared? - asked Yunho

-Is not that...

-Then what?

-I don't have money. What I gathered is to pay the rent of my apartment, this is all for that...-confessed Jaejoong shamelessly showing the inside of his wallet and then hided it inside his jacket.

-Oh, I see...

The boys had begun to move, leaving Yunho and Jaejoong steps back.

-Come on, Yunho! You've done your good deed for the day! I'm starving! Hurry! - shouted his friend

-We better leave this place, Yunho... if those guys come back they'll do it with reinforcements... let him go home- added another friend of Yunho

-Yes, you don't want problems, remember your audition!

Jaejoong looked down at his feet and walked slowly, taking steps backward. It was better to leave; his department was not so far happily. He expected not to find the criminals, though.

-I better...

Suddenly he felt Yunho's hand taking his, pulling in the direction where all his friends were going. Jaejoong had no time to react and was carried away. That hand was warm and somehow feel correct to hold it.

-I invite!

-But...

-No 'buts'! Come on!

Jaejoong drifted. The sound of the trains sounded close to the station as they walked. A sound so classic, Jaejoong will remember the cold night of November until the end of his days. Specially because in in their way, Yunho never released his hand.

-Why did you save me?

-What do you mean why? Because it's the right thing to do- said Yunho pouring his drink in two glasses

-I know is right... but is not normal

-Normal?

\- It's not normal to meddle in other people's problems. Many people choose to ignore the weak even if they're by their beside, why did you defend me?

-Mmm , can't say exactly... I guess I'm abnormal hahaha

-...

Jaejoong seriously looked at the young man. He seemed to have a really grounded curiosity.

-It's what my parents taught me, maybe… to always be kind to everyone, especially those who need you. You seemed to need help and we were more than those guys. Perhaps in other circumstances I wouldn't have involved, what do I know... I can sometimes be a coward

-Did you hear me screaming? - Jaejoong asked blushing. In his rush to get away he had lost all control, afraid of being robbed of the last reserves he had.

-Actually only I heard you... how curious, right?

-Mmm ... Curious

-I suppose there was a reason... people don't meet in vain. My dad says that

Yunho and Jaejoong were sitting in a position close to the exit, where Mrs. Kan had a small food stand which had the reputation of 'the best ramen soup in the area'. Diners from everywhere visit her every night just to get a taste of the famous homemade recipe.

-Your dad?

-Yeah, my dad's a doctor... ajhuma thanks - Yunho said, addressing to the lady who gave him two plate of food – would you have the sweet sauce again?

-Yah! I told you it was just for once! It's extra for the sauce!

-Aishhh, ajhuma! Come on! Be good! I could be your son starving... but ajhuma is so young that actually she could be my sister - Yunho wore a soft voice, blinking his eyes

-Aish, cute brat! Okay okay! Just this once ...

Saying this, she reached a pot of sauce hidden behind a shelf. Yunho poured a generous amount in his and Jaejoong's dishes, returning it immediately.

-Try it! The other time she invited me this sauce and I couldn't help it. I loved! Its tastes good with noodles... try it

-Thank you- Jaejoong said, taking his sticks to start eating

-Come on! Come on eat! You're a bag of bones

-Yah!

-hahahahahah

Jaejoong caught a glimpse of the owner who was smiling tenderly looking at Yunho, and couldn't help to feel a slight wave of jealousy. It was hard to explain but somehow the boy had caught the attention of Yunho in that last hour. He couldn't help to feel he owned his time. Even Yunho sat away from his other friends to accompany him, something that Jaejoong couldn't help but be thankful for. The others seemed to be good people but still felt nervous about making new friends (not that he already considered Yunho as a friend). That shyness that some mistook as vanity.

-Do you know her for a long time?

-Who?

-Ajhumma

-I came a couple of times - Yunho had already begun to eat

-I've been here a few times, too and she never invite me any special sauce - Jaejoong said biting his cold noodles, with a slight note of resentment.

-Ah! That?! Hahaha let's say it was a fluke

-Fluke?

-The first time I came here, his son was sitting too - said Yunho - Of course I didn't know it was his son but as I looked carefully around I realized the kid was special so... I kind of sense it

He absorbed a mouthful of noodles, and when finished chewing them, took a big sip of water before continuing.

-I went over and started talking. It was a very interesting guy, he is in his final year of primary school and his mother is very proud of him. Because it's only a family of two he always comes for lunch and dinner... whenever I see when I come here and help him with his homework. After twice to see him we became friends, and his mother recognized me now. The first time she offered the sauce was in one of those conversations I had with his son. So every time I come, I ask for it... have you never seen her son?

-Maybe, I haven't noticed...

-Don't you have friends here? Where are you from?

-Chungnam... And no. In fact, I am living alone

-Oh!

-I ran away from home

Yunho was silent with half eaten noodles hanging from one side of his mouth. He turned his frightened face toward Jaejoong while the other tasted the sauce with the tip of one of his sticks.

-DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME?! – yelled Yunho splattering pieces of noodles while talking

-Yes – answered Jaejoong calmed, cleaning the dirt with a napkin

-Why?

-Because they don't understand me

-Ah?!

-I ... I ... - Jaejoong was in the edge of cry. Yunho was surely going to condemn his behavior, as most adults. All adults used to reproach his actions when he told them what he did. And Yunho seemed to be older. He didn't like to listen to advices. His eyes filled with tears thinking of the words that were to come

He wasn't sorry for himself. He was sorry for what he had done to others. He never wanted to make his mother cry. He never wanted his noonas to worry about him. He never wanted his dad to suffered, especially now that he had a weak heart. They had done so much for him that was not a fair pay back.

Jaejoong understood that in the eyes of any stranger he was a bad kid. He was playing the cocky, misunderstood and typical child. But he couldn't make them understand. His mom always ignored his pleas to leave the school. His dad always made plans for his future and talks on about what he expected from him. His sisters always spoke of him as the head of household; the successor...

And Jaejoong just wanted to be an artist.

The school wasn't for him. The classes were boring, the people abusive, the male teachers, stalkers and the female teachers were dirty old women. When he finally thought he had found a light in hell when he start dating his first girlfriend, all finished in the ravine again. She cheated on him with one of the thugs from a close school, resulting in Jaejoong having a particular hatred for all women; and a fragile self-esteem.

-I'm sure they miss you, you can come back when you're ready - Yunho said

Jaejoong didn't quite understand what had just happened.

Yunho had placed his hand on his head, patting his hair, as if he understood the situation in which he found himself. He hadn't tried, nor had given advice. He had assumed that Jaejoong made the right decision. And immediately, without anything else distracting him, Yunho returned to his noodles.

For some reason this reassured that Jaejoong. A person who could understand you without words was always his greatest wish, that after seeing the magic with which their parents were driving their marriage.

-They mentioned something about an audition .. - Jaejoong continued, changing the subject

-Ah! Yes... SM auditions

-SM Entertainment?

-Yes. Do you know it?

-Aren't they the producers of H.O.T?!

-The same

-And they're auditioning? Here? - Jaejoong forgot about his noodles and continued his interrogation

-Well, not just here but in Seoul. My friends and I have gotten to a dance studio to prepare ourselves... do you want to be an idol?

-Are you kidding? That's why I came here!

-Ohhhh ... why don't you come to the audition with us? It will be next year

-Really?

-What can you do?! What is your talent? Do you dance? Do you sing? Do you act? Model?

-...

'That's new. Modeling'

Jaejoong was not sure if it was a compliment or not. Until then he had always considered his face a double-edged sword. It was useful for some things, like getting favors. But if he wanted to be the next Kangta, he had to have sex appeal for women, and seeing how his last girlfriend had treated him, he wasn't sure if he had that.

Jaejoong imagined that if women were to fantasize with a singer in their dreams, they should do it with someone very manly. Someone like that Yunho who was sit in front of him. There was no doubt that many women will fall at his feet if he decided to become a singer.

He didn't consider singing one of his strengths, but he liked. He had practiced a lot in those free classes which were given by the church near his home, but wasn't sure if it was enough. Even the first time he appeared, was told he was totally deaf by his inability to distinguish the notes in the same song. That saddened him so he didn't go to school for two weeks.

The few friends he had had, went to see him at his home three times and when he told them what had happened, they laughed. So taking that into consideration, maybe singing was not something he should tell Yunho if he displayed as a future star.

Did he dance? Jaejoong couldn't remember if he could put both feet correctly on the ground when a song sounded. The only times he danced with music was with his mother. As she cleaned the house or cooking, Jaejoong turned on the radio and he danced to the sound of the old tunes with his mom. Just to see her laugh.

Did he act? Once he had participated in a workshop when he was 8 years. He made as a tree. Dis that count?

-Ehhhh... I model? – answered Jaejoong unsure, tempting only the last option

-Really? Ahhh, I imagine...

-Huh?!

-Well, you're small and you have a pretty face so it was logical...

-...

Jaejoong blushed. Yunho had said he was pretty!? Pretty?! PRETTY? LIKE P.R.E.T.T.Y?

He wasn't pretty, damn it! He was manly! If they wanted to say, he was handsome but not pretty. Handsome! That he liked. Why someone would call him 'pretty face'? Suddenly the opening phrase every one said when he went to a bar came to his mind.

"Hey beautiful, do you want me to buy you a drink?"

OK. Maybe he did have a pretty face. But it wasn't necessary to tell him so all the time. He didn't want to be 'pretty'.

Then why are you blushing? Why don't you telling to don't say that?

Because maybe I don't care when he says it.

Yunho saw Jaejoong's silence as discomfort and changed the subject. He had already finished his plate, so he took his water glass, signaling the lady to fill it.

-It doesn't really matter. They will train you...

-They?

-SM

-Oh ... well, I like to sing...

-You have a very soft voice; you must have a beautiful voice

-I don't know, to be honest... I haven't sung for anyone

-Would you like to sing for me?

-What?!

Yunho realized that it must have sounded bad and tried to fix it.

-To practice hahaha... you can sing and I listen. If you're ok, of course.

-I'm not sure

Jaejoong continued listen to Yunho as he spoke of his training in those last months. He told him about his family. The word 'Dad' was repeated again and again, occasionally replacing it with 'Mom' or 'my sister'. Definitely a child of his home. After talking about his family he mentioned the dance classes and how they gave him a small part in a musical show, and that's why he changed his hairstyle.

Indeed Jaejoong thought he looked pretty cool with hairstyle and clothes. But these thoughts he put them away.

While Yunho went on and on, talking, Jaejoong was more and more immersed in his voice.

Maybe it was because he was his savior, or because he was the first voice that sooth him after one of the scariest moments of his life. He didn't know why but Jaejoong was simply fascinated. He listened intently as he hadn't done it in time. He wondered all the names Yunho was mentioning 'Who is he?' 'How did you meet him?' 'Where do you know him?' and 'Now where is him? Jaejoong knew more about Yunho in the hour he had sat there, than any of his classmates.

Jaejoong finally realized the hour, and thought it was time to go home. The next day he had to go to work early.

-Do you want me to walk you home? - asked Yunho quickly

Perhaps he saw him vulnerable. Perhaps he didn't know where to look once those piercing eyes were staring at him.

Maybe I just wanted to meet you and I did unconsciously. Maybe my soul heard you in the distance. Maybe I wanted to be good, so I saved you. Maybe only my heart was open to hear your voice. Maybe God put us in the same way for something. Maybe... it's destiny.

-Um - Jaejoong nodded, the same thoughts running through his mind.

-So, do you live alone here?

Yunho walked Jaejoong back to his house in the last half hour. After they finished eating, Yunho parted from his friends and walked in the opposite direction to the restaurant following Jaejoong. Jae felt uncomfortable at the beginning by the look Yunho's friends gave him, but gradually the feeling dissipated as he was more immersed in the conversation with his new friend.

When they finally arrived at the complex where Jaejoong lived, Yunho couldn't help looking to look around, concerned. Fortunately Jaejoong lived on the first floor which allowed him a quick escape if there was a dangerous situation. However Yunho still felt restless.

-Yes, I started to live here recently

-Aren't you afraid? The neighborhood is not that...

Jaejoong shivered under Yunho's gaze, embarrassed because he couldn't deny it. The apartment he had rented was, according to his possibilities, the best option but definitively not the safer. Fortunately nothing bad had happened on the way back home, but he always feared he could be robbed. "Except for the little problem of a few hours ago"

-I'll be fine, I can take care of myself... today was a slip...

-No, I didn't mean to say a bad thing of your home; I imagine it's what you could get...

-Actually I don't like it either but is what I can pay

-Sure... – answered Yunho feeling like the color on his cheeks spread over his face because of his impertinence

-It's not even final I'll stay here, I was thinking about going home in the future to get some clothes, I have nothing yet...

-Sure! Your parents will be happy to see you...

-I hope so

-You think they won't?

-I think they would be annoyed

-My dad says that a father can never be upset with his child forever. Eventually, they'll forgive you

-I hope so

-You'll see. When you come back they'll receive you with open arms

-Sure...

-Sure...

-Then...

-Well then ~~ - Yunho was about to say goodbye when he saw Jaejoong bouncing back and forth looking for, perhaps, a way to end the conversation.

Jaejoong on the other hand, was in a whirlwind of emotions thinking what else to ask to make Yunho stay longer. Suddenly, and without thinking in the possibilities, he blurted

-Do you want to come in?

-Ah? - Yunho was caught by surprise, giving him no time to react properly.

Jaejoong on the other hand was about to pull his hair in despair.

Did I say that? Maybe I should have waited to know him more. What kind of person invites a stranger into his home the same day he meet him? Or is it just a rule for women? The two were men so it shouldn't be bad, weren't?

Jaejoong remembered how his mom always taught her sisters to be very careful with men they knew. Taught them to respect themselves and always be a model of dignified woman, letting the man court them as they deserved.

Jaejoong thought he should treat women in the same way. And him? It wasn't expected to be treated like that? Respect was indifferent to gender.

-Maybe next time, it seems you're tired... I don't want to bother

Yunho tried to sound as polite as possible. He was dying to get inside his new friend's house because that would mean more hours talking, but he didn't want to be invasive. Somehow, the heart told him they were going to meet more than they thought.

-Oh, yes ... Maybe is not a good idea... In fact, now that I think about it, I have nothing to offer...- replied nervous Jaejoong

-Don't worry about it, I really think you're tired, don't wanna interrupt you... After the persecution and all that ... you might want to rest

-Sure ... - Jaejoong then opened wide the door of his apartment and held it to say goodbye.

He raised his hand to shake Yunho's.

-Well, thanks Yunho. You really saved me today. I don't think I could ever repay you... Really, thank you. Thank you very much.

Yunho took the offered hand and shake it. There was that feeling again. There were the sparks going through his body, his lips trembling, and lacks of breath. Suddenly he was shivering like it happened when they were in that dark alley.

Was it the softness of his hands? No. Was his sad eyes? No. His voice? His hair? Or his scent? His... Sensuality? How could he think that Jaejoong was sensual? It was almost a child! How old would he be?

And before he could stop his tongue, he said:

-Can I come tomorrow?

-Huh?

Yunho started to think. There was still time to give an excuse. Just he didn't want to give any.

-Tomorrow, can I come to see you?

-Oh...

What do I say? Should I say I won't be here tomorrow? Or that I would come back late? Should I say that I don't think is necessary? Should I ask for his number? Or his mail? Or...

-Um, of course - Jaejoong answered, his lips speaking by themselves, without even he realized.

"Damn!"

-Great - Yunho replied grinning from ear to ear - Maybe I can help with the lock on your house, you know... I have some tools in the house of my friends. We could put some traps and locks. They will help you feel secure...

-Do you know how to do that?

-Well, I installed the lock in my girlfriend's house...

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

-Oh! I see...

"But of course he has a girlfriend, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"But what did you expect? What the fuck did you expect?"

"What else could I say so we can talk one more time? Please let us talk one more time; I have to find out what is this…feeling"

-Yes, and so far nobody had assaulted her hahaha - Yunho laughed trying to maintain a comfortable environment. His efforts; however, were in vain.

-Um - Jaejoong nodded again

-I think it's enough with two bolts at the top and a latch on the door. A magic eye so you can see before opening the door too...

-Um ...

Yunho saw his friend looked down and seemed to have lost the enthusiasm from a few seconds ago. It might be better to say goodbye now.

-Well, I see you tomorrow then?

-I don't know what time I'll come back home, Yunho - Jaejoong apologized- Maybe is not a good idea...

"Yes, it's not a good idea ... what was I thinking?"

-I'll wait; I'll come around 8... Like today. We can get something to eat and then I'll install what you need...

-I don't know how late I will work tomorrow, so ...

-Come on Jaejoong! Let me visit you... - begged Yunho

-Maybe you have things to do, Yunho, I don't want to interrupt your dates or...

-I promise you'll be happy to see me again...

"Of course I will be happy; I don't even want you to leave now"

"Say yes and I promise to not mention her again"

"But isn't this wrong? Shouldn't he spend time with his girlfriend"

"Let me see you again so I can find out what is this feeling"

-Besides, I kind of like you... I want to see you again - Yunho said achieving what he expected.

Jaejoong blushed again, opening his eyes wide.

Finally he nodded, agreeing to see him a second time.

Yunho: Where have you been little angel?

Jaejoong: What the hell happened to me?

Yunho: Was he really a man? Why is my heart beating so fast for a man?

Jaejoong: Why I hold his hand after he helped me to stand up?

Yunho: Why did I grab his hand? What the hell! I didn't even hold my girlfriend's hand on our first date

Jaejoong: He said he had a girlfriend...

Yunho: I said I had a girlfriend, shouldn't I? Should I mention her again?

Jaejoong: But what am I thinking? ... Stupid! What do you care if he has a girlfriend?!

Yunho: So what if I said I have a girlfriend? It's not that I wanted something with him

Jaejoong: Why did I feel sad when he mentioned her...?

Yunho: He did look sad when I mention her. Did I imagine it?

Jaejoong: He said he would come tomorrow, I wonder if he'll come for sure

Yunho: I said I would go, maybe I shouldn't... but...

Jaejoong: I want to see him…

Yunho: I want to see him...

Jaejoong: His eyes, his smile ... what the hell happened to me?

Yunho: His eyes, his lips, his nose, his skin ... what is wrong with this guy?!

Jaejoong: He looked like a bad guy but turned to be gentle

Yunho: I wonder if he was scared with my look

Jaejoong: I want to see you; you would come tomorrow, right?

Yunho: Why does my heart beats so hard thinking I'll see him tomorrow?

Jaejoong: My heart, God... I can't stop it from beating like crazy

Yunho: What is this?

Jaejoong: No, it can't be ...

Yunho: Could it be?

Jaejoong: For a boy?

Yunho: Maybe...

Jaejoong: It is...

Yunho: Love?

Jaejoong: Love?

Yunho/ Jaejoong: at first sight...

It burned. His face burned. Rather than burn, it was on fire. His face was on fire. The hand that had slapped him was still in the air, anxious and don't knowing where to go. Jaejoong had lost the sense of direction for few seconds and his eyes were filled with tears, ready to come out at any moment. Partly by shame, partly because of the pain.

But neither the pain nor his burning cheek could be compared with his heavy heart at that moment. He didn't want to see her cry like that, nor yell or lose her composure as a moment ago when she knocked on his door. For the first time in weeks, he saw her right through his watery eyes and all he could see was his mother had lost weight. Her always red cheeks were now pale and she had big grooves on each side of her face, made by her tears.

Mama Kim had arrived first thing in the morning, as soon as she find out where his youngest son was living. The son who had run away from home to pursue his dream. She had taken the first bus that came from his village and spent an hour asking over 20 people the correct way to Jaejoong's neighborhood. As she was walking, she begged God to find her son alive. With each step she gradually realized the hell his beloved Jaejoong had come to lived.

She had knocked with all his might the door of Jaejoong's apartment once the concierge confirmed his location. Jaejoong had run to open and was surprised to see his mother. His mother's words were stuck in her throat. Mama Kim took him by the arm to deal with their problems away from the ears of the gossips; and once inside she released him, turned around and gave him a slap.

Maybe the slap hurt her more than his son. She had always heard that parents were more hurt when they punish their kids, and that day she proves it. Never in her life had she hit one of her daughters. Jaejoong was no exception. She had loved him so much since her husband brought him home that he was the light of her eyes. More even than any of his sisters. Mom's little boy. The man of the family. The most beautiful child she could ask to the heavens... and today she had hit.

Mama Kim couldn't stop herself, though. How he dare to make her feel that way? Didn't he know how much she loved him? Didn't he know how much she had suffered for him? Did he have any idea what she had gone through to find him? Did he know how sick his father was, not knowing where his son was?

-O... o... omma... - Jaejoong whispered. Sobbing.

Jaejoong's hand went to his cheek, but before it made it too far, the same hand that had hit him, hold him and pushed him toward the small woman's body. And Jaejoong felt a bucket of cold water. He felt his temperature back to normal, like someone just turn on the air conditioning. His mother cooled him off.

Mama Kim hugged him.

She hugged him so hard that Jaejoong thought his ribs would break. Short of breath and for a moment he didn't know whether to embrace her too or left himself die in the arms of the only woman in his life.

-My little baby... oh my God, my baby... my baby… Oh, my beautiful son… I'm sorry… - cried mama Kim inconsolably

-Omma - Jaejoong cried too, unable to hold it anymore

And they both wept in each other's arms.

Broken hearts, soulmates, connected minds.

Before Jaejoong knew was adopted, he knew he would never call 'Mom' to anyone than that woman. He never suspected she wasn't his blood. For him, his mother would always be Mama Kim. Because only a true mother would be able to impersonate hell to heaven, in seconds; with a single embrace.

-I'm so sorry, mom... I'm so, so, so sorry… - Jaejoong repeated hugging her tightly

-Where are you going boy? - ask the concierge leaving his office.

The man wiped his bald, looking at the figure that had been running in front of his door.

-I'm looking for someone - Yunho replied, pointing to the department on the first floor

-Are you looking to that guy?

-Yes

-He left in the morning

-HE LEFT?

-Yes, his mother came and took him... they even paid for the month in advance

Yunho was silent. He had in one hand a bag with beer bottles and in the other, a toolbox.

"He left"

-Did he say where he was going? Do you know if he will come back?

-To be honest I have no idea, but they didn't look like they would come back...

-No?

-His mother was very clear saying if her child came back I should get in touch with her right away

-Oh…

-Wait, what's your name?

-Jung Yunho- said the young guy with hope

-Ah! He left something for you... wait...

When the man returned he had an envelope in his hands. He handed it and Yunho gave him the thanks and shared his beer bottles with the man. He wouldn't drink it anyway. He didn't like beer but it was the only thing he saw Jaejoong had drink in the restaurant the day before.

Somehow received the letter filled him with happiness. He thought maybe he would find an address, a phone or any contact information.

But the letter was only compound sentences. A letter full of feeling, but also hope.


	4. Chapter 3: Our way

**Chapter 3: Our way**

"Just spent ten minutes with the love of his life, and thousands of hours thinking of him"

Paulo Coelho

-One ... two ... three ... back leg to the front ... hop, skip, bam! Again!

The hall was full of young people between 15 and 17 years, rehearsing with their choreography teacher who was in front of them. Most were already sweating although wearing light shirts while some just jumped in place; trying to calm the cramp in their legs.

-Hyung! Are you okay? - asked a young dark-haired boy to the other guy who was by his side, and seemed to have trouble breathing.

-Um ... yeah ... just - answered haltingly the senior, trying to swallow as much oxygen air as he can- I just… need to...

His frightened companion knelt beside him to see his friend won't faint at any time. Since he had come, he was never the best dancer but the most resistant.

And the older didn't understand why. He was aware that sport were never his true talent in school, but he thought that with three months going to the gym, paid for his beloved older sister, he could keep up to the dance rehearsals. Obviously after two hours in the rehearsal room, he realized he was wrong.

His lungs seemed to shrink in the chest because he felt his heart beat louder, looking for them. His forehead dripped sweat heavy, and his hands trembled in bewilderment.

He was resting his hands on both legs so the instructor won't see he had surrendered as others, but instead was still standing with his struggle.

-Hyukie... Keep on ... I'll be fine... I want to breath... just don't stop...

-But hyung...

-LEE HYUKJAE?! IS THERE A PROBLEM?

The older gave him a light tap on his partner's back, worried about him and urged him to continue. Hyukjae looked back and smiled at the head instructor.

-I'm sorry hyung, my pin broke... - answered continuing the routine without delay.

The other was amazed at how easily his companion could follow the rhythm of the songs. It was as natural as breathing for him. Envy, they called him.

Suddenly he could no longer endure the stifling air of the room and turned around, looking with his eyes, the door. He stepped into the hallway coughing heavily on the road. The instructor was concerned but said nothing. He had seen many give up; it would not be the first time.

"He had a pretty face; he would have gone far in the industry"

The boy kept coughing in the hall and could still hear the instructor's voice demanding the young ones to don't stop.

-ONE MORE TIME! AGAIN! KIM HEECHUL DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! - the screams were heard from the rehearsal room

-IT'S CALLED PERSONALITY! – was the bold answer of his other friend.

And the older couldn't help but laugh. He snorted at the entertaining moment and stopped halfway down the hall.

He wasn't going to give up on this opportunity, right? He had gone through so much that it wasn't fair, neither for himself nor for his family. They had supported him at the end. To quit now after he had asked for this so much, wasn't an option.

The voices that marked the steps kept coming to his ears.

"One ... two ... three ... back ... standing in front ... but it was the damn right foot! Why does he always use the left?

The boy let himself slide to the floor, while several members from staff or trainees walked by his side, without even paying him attention. They had seen people giving up so many times that, a poor deluded who couldn't continue with two continuous hours of routine, didn't surprise them.

-WHY DIDN'T YOU APPLY TO BE A FUCKING MODEL IF YOU LIKE MODELING THAT MUCH?!- he heard as the instructor shouted again

And the boy laughed again. He liked Heechul. He was quite a character. No one who knew him could tell he was an ordinary guy.

He met him the first day he was in SM and although it took him some time to get used to him at the beginning, one could say they were friends in the first hour they spent together. His outgoing personality didn't get along with him that much, but it was virtually impossible to ignore him. Plus Heechul was just as useless as him in those dance routines.

Heechul had said that in fact, if it wouldn't be because the company's name was SM, everyone could go to fuck up with their dances. He didn't see beauty in it. And all he cared about was beauty things.

Beauty thinks… like Jaeooong.

Heechul told him the first day that if Jae would have had a regular face, he wouldn't have turn to look at him. A little fact he had done with lots of trainees.

That made the boy smiled mischievously. As if he didn't know what the other guy was looking for. Many men and women were seeking the same from him.

Unfortunately, for him, Heechul was a poor imitation of a woman. He had a lot from both sides, man and woman, so he would never find him attractive.

The young man tried to catch his breath. He had had doubts about his sexual preferences since his last girlfriend ended their relationship, but not the greatest curiosity could take him to Heechul's arms.

But there was something interesting about his new friend. Heechul had told him, that by the time he was as an earlier trainee, he had come to meet a friend who helped him in his dance routines and could probably help him too.

The young man didn't know who he was, but was sure he could do with some special help. The problem was that they would have to be paid. Hyukjae had offered to help him for free, but as he was still at school, rarely had time to stay late. Even his best friend came to seek for him early to go running to study before they reached the finals. Apparently the friend also had more experience.

At that moment his phone turned off with a text message. A simple but very useful cell his mother had bought for him.

(Flashback)

-Omma I don't want this... please don't - answered the boy returning the cell gently into the hands of his mother.

-Sorry but you'll have to take it, son. I don't want to worry when you're there. Please - said Mrs. Kim returning the cell back to the hand of her son.

-But omma... is expensive ... - the young boy returned it again but the voice of his mother prevented him from doing so.

-Your dad bought it for you because he will also be worried not knowing from you, son! Can you take it? We'll use it just for calls and to know you get home safe. Your sisters may send you messages in the day but you won't hear them if you lower the volume. I promise we won't interrupt your training...

-Ommaaaaa ~~~ - said the teenager taking the cell in one hand and giving her a big hug - you know it's not what worries me, omma. I want to feel close to you. In fact I would like you to move there with me, but it can't be. What worries me is you spend money on this...

-When was money an issue when it comes to my precious little man?- she asked stroking the face of her son- But if it worries you that much, you can pay me back when you're famous

-Omma! - the boy complained, but also put the phone in his pocket - I'm a little big for you to call me like that

-Well I'll keep repeating it until you get used to it. Someday you'll have many fans who will call you as you damn like but only I can call you, my precious little man...

-Do you really think I'll have fans?

-But you already have one, love?

-Omma, you don't count...

-Yah! - said the mother giving him a hard slap on the arm

-Ah! This is assault! My mother just assault meeee! – the boy shouted giving a step backward and rubbing his arm. He was trying hard not to laugh but his face betrayed him.

-Yah! – yelled his mother again stepping forward to hit him

-Look is red! What will you do if no one hires me for having a scar on my arm?- asked the teenager still rubbing his arm, walking backwards whole his mother was getting closer to him

-I'll give you a real scar! Come here!

She began to chase him around the room of the house while he laughed and hid behind the big furniture massage his dad. They ran from one side to another until finally the boy found no escape against the corner of the room.

-Belittling your mother! What do you think? – said as she approached with her hand raised

-Omma! - He shouted the boy

-What?

-Omma No no no no, please! - he screamed again raising his hands in defense and waiting for his mother to hear his plea - I have something to tell you...

-What?

-But low your hand

-Speak quickly!

The boy got down his arms, stood up straight, and doing a little bow, released:

-I love you

Saying this, he approached and hugged her tightly. He hugged her as strong as she once embraced him when facing his darkest hour. That embrace transmitted the 'I am here', 'no I'll never leave you' and 'by your side forever.'

The woman laughed then, ending the joke and returned the hug. His son always soothed him. An effect that neither her husband nor any of his daughters had. His son had always had a unique voice for peace, joy, freshness ... so many things.

The sweet scene was never caught but the son would always carry it in his heart, because in his eyes, no woman could be compared to his mother. Until the last day that she'll accompany him on earth, he made that promise.

-The day I get my first concert Omma, I want you in the front row. I'll dedicate you each of my presentations, and each of my fans will love you as a daughter. You'll always be the only fan in my heart, Omma

-And your wife? And your daughters if you have any? - said his mother hiding her crying face in his son's chest, jealous but anxious for the future he will have to face in the long time.

-Not even them, if I ever have daughters or a wife they won't take your place. You're always going to be the perfect fan, Omma. I promise. My only real fan. The one who loved me and believed in me, even before anyone knew me.

"Even before my real mother, thank you"

(End of flashback)

The boy blinked back to reality. He checked the message and smiled at the short greeting from his sister.

Omma wants to know if you're okay. What are you doing? Love you.

KH

The teenager stood up and felt the air recovered. He felt as if his mother had just hugged him and had given him strength once again. Unable to erase the facial expression of happiness, quickly he typed his answer (a skill he had learned recently given the number of messages sent by his sister) and turned around to go back to the ballroom.

Before he could enter, the door opened and a surprised face showed up.

-Chullie?

-Oh, Joongie-ah

-What happened? – Jaejoong asked when he saw his friend with all his stuff at his back, ready to leave

-I had heard that people got desperate and resigned because of the dance trainings, but never heard they will throw someone from the rehearsal room for dancing his own style... - Heechul replied with a shrug – anyway, it's ok. I'll go to the cafeteria to catch something. I'm starving. See you later...

Saying this, Heechul stepped into the hall, walking with the grace that only he dominated. In fact, some people had said he should have tried modeling.

-KIM JAEJOONG! Are you recovered already?! -the instructor shouted from inside

-YES SIR!

And Jaejoong entered the room, closing the door behind him.

In another city, Jaejoong's sister read to his mother the message sent by his only son. And Mama Kim could only pray that everything was going well. In fact it was going well, he was 'Hero' after all.

"Tell Mom I love her. Very, very much. "

Her precious child

Jaejoong and two friends were walking down at SM hall facilities, laughing and mocking the instructor who had fall in his last routine. The three were heading to the cafeteria which was outside the building. One of them was a new rookie who had won a dance contest in his area, but other than that, seemed to have no other talent. Jaejoong still had trouble pronouncing his name, so everyone called him Chun Chun. The other was his dongsaeng from class, Hyukjae.

Technically, Hyukjae was considered its 'hyung' because he had more time rehearsing, but because Jaejoong was older in age, he always called him 'dongsaeng'.

-I think it worked out great today, even you hyung. How brave! I didn't think you'd come back - Hyukjae said looking at Jaejoong and giving him a knock at the back

-My fan wouldn't forgive me if I'm loose - Jaejoong laughed

-Hahahahahhaa, I guess not - Hyukjae said, laughing too. He knew very well Jaejoong's mum story.

-Isn't that Heechul? - asked the rookie pointing at the reception building where 3 guys were laughing loudly, apparently resting from their daily routine.

-Yes, it's Chullie - Jaejoong replied recognizing him immediately but not the others - but the other two I don't know them

-I never like that guy, he kind of scares me - whispered Chun Chun

-Who? Chullie?

-Yes, he's always wanting to... you know ... - Chun Chun lowered his voice and bending, he whispered into Jaejoong's ear - I think he's gay...

-What's wrong with that? – wondered Hyukae, strange of his friend's reaction

Jaejoong was silent, waiting an answer from his friend.

-No problem, if he's not trying to insinuate me

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow, surprised by the piece of information. Apparently he was not the only victim of his liberal friend Heechul. Interesting. Although both dangerous. Jaejoong wondered how many his friend would have tried to hook up. "And how many have finally fallen?"

-I wouldn't like to walk into him, I don't like the way he looks at me. Maybe I'm going back, need to practice, see you guys later

Saying this, the said Chun Chun walked away. Hyukjae watched him until there was no more trace of him and looked back at Jaejoong, who kept watching at the front trying to identify the two companions of his friend.

"They seem to know them for years"

Apparently the strong look from Jaejoong got to Heechul and he turned around, distracted from his conversation. Heechul also stared at Jaejoong and after recognizing him in the distance, he gestured; waving and urging him to get close, with a smile.

Jaejoong waved back with a wave of hand but didn't smile. Hyukjae; however, he greeted him with a broad smile.

-Shall we go? - asked Hyukjae with clenched teeth

-What do you think? It would be good to make more friends...

-I suppose

Jaejoong and Hyukjae started walking toward the group of young people who were sitting at the reception, with timid step. On the other hand, Heechul's friends had already greeted someone, so they turned to see who it was.

The two young ones were about the same age as Jaejoong and Hyukjae. They were now completely turned over so they could see their faces. And they, their own. Jaejoong didn't know whether he liked it or not. Be the center of attention among women was one thing, but men... he felt a little strange. On the other hand he took into consideration they would soon be training together, so he felt it was a good way to begin a friendship. His sisters always told that he looked very stoic, cold and distant. Maybe it wa time to change that.

As he approached Jaejoong saw more clearly the guys who accompanied his friend Heechul. Height, hair, mouth, skin, eyes, nose, mole... wait ... mole? And then Jaejoong went blank when he recognized one of them.

-Hyung, what happens?

Jaejoong had not noticed but had stopped his steps halfway.

Hyukjae took his hand and brought it up, making Jaejoong hit with his own palm on his cheek.

-Hyuuuuung ~~

Could it be him? The hair was a little longer, had highlights and some earrings in his left ear. His face shone and was wearing white and wide pants with yellow shirt. Nothing comparable with the friends who surrounded him, with old and faded jeans.

-Hyung, are you okay? Hyukjae asked, now scared and letting go the hand of his friend.

-Uhm? Ah! Yes, sorry... - Jaejoong replied nervous and kept walking.

It can't be him. Can he?

Of course it may be him, you idiot! Why else did you come to SM?! You knew you'd find him! It was he who told you they were doing auditions!

But why was him like that? Why was he wearing that look? In such a short time he managed to debut?

And those who were around him? None of them were with him the day I met him. And how did he know Heechul? Is he Heechul friend? One more of his victims?

What am I gonna say, damn it! He'll think I came to see him! Or that I came for him!

But you came for him.

But I said I wanted to be an artist, so it's normal to come on my own, right? After all SM is a prestigious company and...

Should I mention I know him already? Maybe yes... but why would they think? Would his friends bother me thinking I want to make good contacts? Obviously he's a step ahead...

\- Hey Jaejoong, are you going to kiss me? - asked Heechul suddenly - at least expected there aren't so many people, right?

Jaejoong had continued walking so focused that he didn't realize how close he was from Heechul's face, their noses almost touching.

-Ah! - Jaejoong yelled receding laughter from others

"Damn!"

The group laughed which made Jaejoong blush, avoiding their eyes. He quickly placed on the right side of Heechul while Hyukjae greeted everyone with a handshake.

-Heechul, who are your friends? Why don't you introduce them? - asked the boy who had a cap that covered up his ears, receiving the handshake of the young one.

Heechul stepped at the center and placed both hands as a megaphone directing his voice toward the roof of the building so his voice will resonate more.

-Well gentlemen, the person who greets you at the moment is the phenomenon of nature Hyukjae, who has to do something soon to change that name...

-YAH!

-Consider it a tip, my dear friend... you should search for a new name that strikes more... In addition, you'll need a lot of help from producers and makeup if you're chosen to debut. You have to immediately change the look of yours...

Hyukjae didn't answer but if looks could kill, Heechul wouldn't have survived more than two seconds there. But mentally he kept indications Heechul, considering for the future.

-And this cutie here is my new, hot and hope future best friend; Kim Jaejoong! - announced Heeechul then added quietly - I have my eyes on him, so you better stay away.

-Shit, I've told you, stop saying that- replied Jaejoong but immediately looked down realizing where he was and he didn't know them.

The boys laughed again this time from the audacity of Jaejoong, but continued when they saw how embarrassed he was.

-Hi! I'm Kangin - answered the boy with the cap stretching hand.

Jaejoong took his hand and bowed slightly to greet him.

-Are you a new trainee?

-Uhm

-And this manly sweetie here is the great Jung Yunho- announced Heechul pointing to the taller boy -who in a short time had made his way to work in a music video as a dancer of the big Dana

"Dana? Who is Dana?"

-Stop it – murmured the guy Jung Yunho who was mentioned.

Jaejoong lowered his head decided to hide the fact he knew him.

His hair had grown covering part of his eyes. Maybe he could go unnoticed. Also, what made him think he would remember Jaejoong? He seemed to been very busy since the last time they met. Maybe Jaejoong was one of those he get to know in his adventures through the city. Perhaps he never went to see him the next day of their meeting. Perhaps the letter he had left him was still in the drawer of the old desk. Perhaps he had thrown it away.

"If it comes a certain Jung Yunho gives him this letter, please"

He may never understand what it took to write that letter in haste while his mother put all his belongings in a bag to return home that night. Maybe Jung Yunho had had an anniversary with his girlfriend. Maybe he was already close to debut. Maybe now that Dana was his girlfriend. Perhaps Heechul was his girlfriend.

"Sick bastard"

Maybe ... maybe ... maybe...

He immediately felt a hand that grabbed and pulled him forward. Jaejoong opened his eyes in surprise when he was face to face with Yunho, their noses centimeters from each other, matching the compromising position he had been a few minutes ago with Heechul.

"Only now it doesn't bother me"

-Kim Jaejoong from Chungnam, right?

Jaejoong blushed and without a word he nodded.

-YAH! Did you guy meet before?! – asked Heechul also surprised

-Kim Jaejoong, did I meet you before? - Yunho asked without looking

"You're finally here ..."

-How did you meet? - asked Kangin

-Do you know him hyung? - inquired Hyukjae

-Uhm

-From where?

Yunho smiled, holding Jaejoong's hand like the time after the street fight. Jaejoong never ceases to amaze Yunho for the softness of his skin.

At that time, Hyukjae's phone rang and everyone got distracted as because it was the popular Hae Gyul Sa from Shinwa. Taking advantage the eyes were not fixed on them, Jaejoong let go Yunho's hand quickly getting close to Heechul.

-Hell Junsu-ah… Uhm ... yeah... still here... the front desk... with Jaejoong and friends of the diva... uhm... Heechul, Kangin and Jung Yunho... hahaha really? - Hyukjae covered the phone and turned to Yunho - Junsu says hello and says asks if you're going back home together tonight

-Tell him I'll call him later

"Junsu? Who is Junsu? That guy too? "

-Junsu-ah, Yunho hyung says he calls you... ok… your mom?... Oh! Wher should I look for her?... Ok ... I'll call you when I'm with her

Hyukjae hung up and turned to the others who were expectant.

-I have to go. Junsu's mom came to let him food and he's still busy in the rehearsal room – he waved goodbye to everyone and ran toward the front door. Before leaving the building completely, -Hyukjae yelled – you have to tell me late how you two met, hyung!

And he disappeared.

"Damn, why couldn't you leave it there?"

-True, how did you two meet?

-In a street fight- Yunho answered honestly

-Ah! My Joongie can fight? - asked Heechul resting an arm around Jaejoong's shoulder

Jaejoong took his hand and disengage from above him, hoping that Yunho wouldn't misinterpret anything.

"Misinterpret what, damn it?!, Will you stop acting like a woman?

-Actually, I.. – Jaejoong began explaining

-He's a born fighter. I got near the end of the fight but Jaejoong was already responsible for almost all of it, He knocked them all by himself - Yunho answered not giving him time to respond.

Jaejoong was silent and looked surprised. Yunho seemed to understand the shame it would be for him to say he had been frightened by a group of thugs, to been rescued like a damsel in distress, by Yunho. That wouldn't look good nor or never.

"Perhaps I will never mention how we really meet"

-Ohhhh, then are you friends?

-Well...

-Yeah right. Kim Jaejoong is a great friend

Jaejoong was once again speechless.

What's going on with you? You're not like this! Yunho was taking every thought of him, he could hardly breathe. He was getting nervous.

And Yunho was in the same condition. Maybe even worse.

"Look at his eyes, had they grown in the time that I haven't seen him?"

"Stop looking at me, I feel you're inspecting me"

-Well, Kim Jaejoong is now part of our gang now. We need to meet more often. What do you say if today we go to Heechul's house for a few drinks? - invited Kangin

-Hear me well Kangin, you're out of your mind if your think I let you go in my house again after you passed out drunk last time. Over my dead body you'll set a foot in my front door. My cat doesn't want to get to close thinking I'll hang him from his tail like you tried to do.

Everyone laughed, including Kangin. Yunho laughed but watched Jaejoong from the corner of the eye.

"Your smile, God… was it so cute?"

-YUNHO! PRACTICE NOW! - Shouted a boy down the hall gesturing Yunho to go back to the room where he came from

Jaejoong made a slight pout, disappointed. He would have liked to spend more time together. Yunho gestured to his friend and looked back to the group.

-Then, I see you guys later, I have to go - quickly apologized Yunho and went back to his room

Jaejoong watched him go away quickly until something caught his attention. All eyes had turned to continue the conversation in the group but he kept staring at Yunho's broad back until...

Yunho stood at the rehearsal room's door. Stopped his steps, turned around to look at the group that he left behind, and he found out Jaejoong was still watching over him. Jaejoong blushed again by... [How many times had already happened in the last hour?].

And before disappearing, Jaejoong saw him clearly. Maybe he was going crazy, but he could swear Yunho winked before disappearing into the room. Did he wink?! Did he wink at me?!

Jaejoong smiled slightly, pleased with himself. A single gesture, completely unnoticed by the rest had managed to make his day the best since joining the company. And that, couldn't do anything else that give him happiness.

It was nine o'clock at night at SM Entertainment. The training day was partially completed due to a blown fuse on the fourth floor. In consequence the day was considered a holiday for trainees who were already on their way home, happy to be able to get dinner with their families.

Jaejoong; however, had no family waiting for him at home; so he didn't hurry to go back to his apartment. That night he would go to town for a single beer at the market stalls, and then he'll go back to his place to spend the rest of the day listening to music which would serve to modulate his voice. A cigar also wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe I'll buy one in the market"

He walked down the aisle toward the exit, thinking what groceries were missing at home; with his headphones on and humming a song that started repeating to accompany him on the trip.

As he turned the corner and found again the reception where he had seen Yunho in the morning, he felt steps following him.

He quickly tried to ignore them but that warning sense he had always possessed didn't let him relax. He stopped and decided to confront the person that came after him if he was really following him.

The stranger figure also stopped.

Jaejoong decided he had two choices. Or he turned and faced him or ran as fast as he could to gain advantage over the stalker.

To Jaejoong those things no longer surprised him. Throughout his life he had encountered many stalkers and had learned to deal with them.

-Yes, I am a man and no, I'm not interested in a fun night! - Jaejoong yelled turning to face the person who followed him.

What he saw; however, froze his blood and made his pressure lowered to dangerous levels. He started to see blurry too.

-Yu ... Yu ... Yunho...

-What a pity you don't want to spend a fun night. I was going to invite you to Heechul's house. I think Kangin convinced him at the end to make a small gathering…

Jaejoong was silent again. Apparently it was a typical reaction when he was in front of that man. He didn't understand very well why it happened though. Usually he was shy at the beginning but once he get his confidence he wouldn't stop talking. In fact his sisters always had to cut him when they had family gatherings because he was always the center of attention.

-I'm sorry... I...

-Did you think I was a pervert?

-Yes... I mean no... I mean... is that... I... aish!

-hahahahahahahahahahahah

"Enough! How much humiliation you need Kim Jaejoong?"

-So… you came - Yunho started to get closer, walking toward the exit side by side with Jaejoong

-Eh?!

-You came to the audition…

-Oh! Yes... I won a contest and I was accepted

-Let me guess, better look?

-How did you know that?

-Jaejoong honestly I don't think you miss other talents, but 'that' should be certainly one that is obvious - Yunho replied boldly

Jaejoong blushed and made the decision to don't slide more mistakes in their conversation, trying to keep his more natural tone.

-Well, I've been training since a month ago, and you?

-I was like you a while ago. Not anymore, now I have professional rehearsals…

-Sounds nice

-Since that last time we met I came here and practiced really hard. To be honest I always thought this moment would come true. It seems strange I haven't seen you before, I practically live here.

-I practice almost every day, I spend the day stuck in the dance halls and in another venue, where we practiced singing

-I've been there before, isn't it great?

-Yes

-I… I went back to get you, you know? The next day...

"He came back, back, back!... then that means..."

-I didn't want you to think I had run, so... – Jaejoong tried to explain

-Yes, I know. So you wrote the letter. I knew you'd come for that, too

Jaejoong smiled remembering what he had written in such a hurry that day.

"Yunho-yah,

My mom came for me. Although we promised ourselves to share a few drinks, I don't think I can do it. Guess what? You were right. My mother accepted me with open arms. This time I want to do things right and with her blessing. I'm going back home and then she promised me we'll prepare everything for me to move to Seoul. SM Entertainment sounds like a good opportunity; if I can go I hope we meet again.

Plus I hope I can pay you one day for saving me. I haven't told my mother because I don't want to see her cry or worry, but I'm sure she would appreciate you help also if she knew.

Thanks to you she has a an intact son by her side, instead of a bruised one.

My sincere thanks once again, Yunho. In this life or another, I must repay you.

I've learned not to say goodbye, so... 'see you'.

Your friend for a day,

Kim Jaejoong

Yunho had received the letter with full hope. Grinning from ear to ear thinking that that 'see you' was a good indicator that their time together under the same sky wasn't over. It wasn't over yet.

The concierge couldn't understand why he had been out with a smile plastered on his face, when he had just lost a few beers. Yunho thought not all was lost. He was sure he would see him in Seoul. He didn0t have the slightest doubt.

And now Jaejoong was by his side.

-Why didn't you want them to know we met before?- Yunho rebuked to the shorter

-Huh?

-When we were together earlier, I had to say we already met, you didn0t say it

-Oh... well, I just... don't want them to think I'm trying to gain popularity meeting a more experienced hyung

-What?

-Well, it's obvious you're one step ahead. If they know, they might think I'm trying to make contacts. My mom always told me that one must start from the bottom... I want to do that...

-Oh! I understand... I'm sorry; I shouldn't have mentioned it then?

-No, it's ok... They seem to be good friends, I don't think there would be problems

-Actually, I'm not an experienced hyung, Jaejoong

They reached the front door and Yunho opened it so Jaejoong could go out first. Outside the night air brushed his cheeks, freezing them. Both put on the hoods of their jackets and zip them up to cover as much as they could, the exposed skin.

-What are you talking about? You have experience in dance; you've changed your look, and appear on a music video right? - insisted Jaejoong

-I haven't appear on the video yet, Heechul was exaggerating... Yunho apologized, a bit uncomfortable with the attention the other gave him - ... but I'm rehearsing for that

-See? You are the most experienced among us

-So you're going to call me hyung? - Yunho asked smirking and looking askance at Jaejoong

-Can I?

Jaejoong was gradually regaining his courage, as they talked more. It was one of those moments when you began to feel comfortable and could be yourself.

-Of course

-Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!

-hahahahaha

"I always want to hear your laugh"

-Then, you're going to Heechul's?

"Invite me. Come on. Tell me to go with you"

-Actually I lied...

"Oh"

-I was going to Junsu's house. He lives closer than me; slightly closer... today I want to be there early

"Junsu. That name again. When did you learn to be so possessive Jaejoong? "

-Oh

-Junsu is friends with Hyukjae and entered SM even before me. We became good friends and because I don't make much money I live at his home temporarily. It takes less time from his house to here than my house too...

-Really?

-Um, at home things are not quite good, either. I needed to get away for a while...

Jaejoong looked worried and putting his hands in his pocket, he clenched his fists taking courage to dare to ask.

-Is it something I can help you?

"How I had called you when I first saw you? Angel. That's what you are, angel"

-No, it's a family problem. My dad doesn't approve my choice to be a singer

-I understand...

-That's ironic, isn't?! It's the same situation where you were when we met

-Your also ran away then?

-Something like that. That's why I didn't say much when you told me you ran away. I understood exactly how you felt. My dad is the man I most admire, I don't ever want to disappoint him... but this is what makes me happy; and I know I can help him in time if I become famous

-Help them?

"But what are you doing? You don't have to tell him all your problems"

-Ahhh! I'm talking nonsense - Yunho rubbed his hands trying to calm

-It's all right, I...

-No no no... I've heard that only talk about your problems to your friends will make you lose them

-What kind of friend would do that, Yunho?

-Hyung... – corrected Yunho

-Ah?

-Call me hyung! You said you would call me hyung

-...

-It's nothing to worry Jaejoong, at the moment I'm fine with the Kims but I don't know... sometimes... sometimes it's uncomfortable

-Uncomfortable?

-Umh

-Why uncomfortable? Do they treat you bad?

-Oh no! Of course not! His mom is an angel! And his dad too, they're always taking care of me. Actually they wanted to come to pick me up today with the car but I told them would take a little longer. At least until natural daylight can't be seen...

-So what is bothering you?

-Well, sometimes I end my practice late because I consider I need to practice more… and you see? I don't like to bother them. Junsu's family is very good but has a routine. They make the most of their time, doing things on time. They wake up early, sleep early, meals should be on time, everyone should help with home tasks... and it feels wonderful. In fact it it's the same in my house, but with the little time I have to achieve my dreams; I'm not always early at home, and because I'm so tired I'm not very helpful with housework

-I understand

-I'm sorry, shouldn't be talking about this...

As they walked they had reached the main road, where cars were separated in both directions, to reach as soon as possible their destination that night. On each side of the road small trees and benches gave an aura of relaxation. Yunho wondered if they would sit there in the future to talk.

-All right, I'd feel the same if I were in your place – answered Jaejoong stopping his track

-I'm going right. My bus stop is in that way - Yunho said, stopping for a moment too and gesturing the direction of the road

-Me too!

"We can go together"

They kept walking while Yunho continued his story.

-Junsu is indeed a wonderful person, you have to know him! The next time I see him, I'll introduce you

-Sure...

"Your friends are my friends, I promise"

"I want everyone to know you, I know you and know you are mine ... my friend"

-What bus do you take?

-1082 or 1000, you?

-1113... I could take the 1009. It's more comfortable but it takes too many turns, the other is faster ... the only problem is that takes a long time to pass. In addition I have to...

-Where are you living with Junsu?- Jaejoong interrupted

-Gwangyu, is the same city

-Oh

-As I said I'm with them only for a while, I hope everything will change when I get my first payment for the video I will make with Dana, and then I can move

Jaejoong had seconds to think, and without hesitation the words left his mouth like torpedoes.

-Hey Yunho...

-Uhm?

-Here is a crazy idea...

-What?

-Why don' you move with me?

"I cannot believe I had said it. Did I say that? Did I say it out loud? Shit I said it out loud! WHAT

THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! "

Yunho stopped his step and turned to Jaejoong surprised to see him.

-Eh?!

-Well, I'm living in the same city. My bus only takes twenty minutes to SM. That gives you time to come and go anytime. Plus you'll stay late because there will be nobody to bother you.

-Are you serious?- Yunho had his mouth open and wasn't blinking

-Sure- Jaejoong was beginning to blush for the last time that night - in fact for me is better, it's not nice to come home alone... there is a friend who told me that perhaps he was moving but he moved with his girlfriend, so... what do you think?

-What do I think?

-Yes...

Yunho suddenly surprised him a firm hug, which won many curious eyes on the street. He hugged him tightly, swinging their bodies from side to side completely captivated with the moment. Happy as perhaps he hadn't been in years. Jaejoong felt Yunho aroma expanding in every neuron of his brain.

-JAEJOONG THAT WOULD BE GREAT! GREAT! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! IT WOULD HELP ME INMENSELY! CAN I REALLY MOVE WITH YOU?!

Jaejoong nodded, his face buried in Yunho's chest, with downcast eyes waiting for Yunho to let him go. Yet wanting him wanting it to last forever. He's heat was now expanded and Jaejoong thought the body heat of Yunho always could work better than heating.

-Great great great! - Yunho shouted- Thank you, Jaejoong! Thank you, thank you, and thank you

-Then, is that a yes?

-Of course it's a yes, we're going to live together!- Yunho said still screaming down the street and letting go of Jaejoong to continue his path - it will be great! I KNEW IT WASN'T COINCIDENCE TO MEET YOU IN THE STREET! THINGS HAPPENED FOR A REASON!

Jaejoong could only agree while Yunho gave small jumps on his way, but didn't wipe the smile off from his face.

While they were walking down the avenue, Jaejoong had never felt more blessed than at that time. With only $5 in his pocket, an old jacket that left the cold invades his bones, a bad haircut and a friend by his side. A wonderful friend.

A friend like that once knew as a child and never saw again.

-Decided. Then we have to coordinate some things but let me know when you can move in

-The earliest I can I let you know

Yunho was right; people appear in your path for a reason. Jaejoong felt there could be many things wrong in his future life, and that he was still quite young, but Yunho would never be one of them.

He was in his life to make it more pleasant, lighter, funnier, more... complete.

-Is this your bus stop?

-Huh? Yes

Without realizing Jaejoong and Yunho had already reached the nearest stop, and stood waiting with other trainees, a great mass of young people waiting for their buses.

"Delay, delay... delay.."

-Is that your bus?

"Damn!"

Indeed, one block and a half away, Jaejoong's bus appeared, and there were already some people in line waiting for the driver to open its door.

Jaejoong reached his small backpack taking his transport card and turned to leave.

-You're lucky! My bus always takes a long time - Yunho complained with a pout

-Actually it's fortunate that mine is here early too. Takes time…

"Yes, damn my luck"

-Well, you'll be home early

-Actually, I hadn't thought...

-Whydon'tweseeeachothertomorrowearly? -Yunho asked, the words so fast he wondered if Jaejoong would have understood

"Huh?"

-Well, I heard from Heechul you've had some problems with your dance moves, do you want me to teach you?

-Really?!

-Sure. I think it might be the best way to pay you for let me stays with you

The bus then parked in front of them and Jaejoong let people start climbing before him, hoping to be the last.

-Seriously You don't have to...

-But I want to. Come on... let me teach you

"It's like the time he begged me to come to my house"

-It's just... I don't want to be a bother, I...

-Jaejoong-ah, I said that I am very insistent? If something gets into my head it is very difficult for me to give up on it, as now. I have my eyes on you, you won't get rid of me so easily

"Did I say that? That came out of my mouth? Did I say that out loud? What the hell! I have to fix it"

-As a friend. I feel you push me away as a friend... and I had told you Jaejoong, I like you, let me be your friend?

-My Friend? - Jaejoong had the curious feeling of having lived that moment above

Yunho smiled, his crooked teeth and strange hair made him look like a squirrel. The one he had seen many times in his book of animals as a child.

-Are you coming? - asked the bus driver willing to start the engine seeing that the boy was distracted and there wasn't more people waiting at the bus stop.

-Yes... Sorry ... - Jaejoong quickly apologized - Yunho, I…

-Hyung

-Hyung, I gotta go hahaha -Jaejoong began climbing the first rungs of the bus

-Tomorrow?

Jaejoong slide his buss pass on the machine.

-Huh?- Jaejoong turned

-7 Am at the door of SM, I'll wait

Jaejoong nervous laughed and nodded.

-OK OK HYUNG! AS HIS MAJESTY ORDERS- shouted

-AS YOUR FRIEND ORDERS!

-HAHAHAHAHA

-I'll see you tomorrow Jaejoong - Yunho waved goodbye in farewell

Jaejoong was about to pass the safety bar when suddenly he spun around. "One moment, please ajhussi"

-What are you doing? - Yunho asked Seeing Jaejoong fell rapidly pulling something from his backpack.

Before Yunho understand what was going on Jaejoong took his hand and paint some numbers in his hand.

-It's my cell, we'll coordinated there- said Jaejoong

Saying this, he smiled and quickly climbed back to the bus, to the astonishment of the driver who didn't quite understand what was going on between these two young men who looked like a young couple.

Yunno heard a vague: "See you tomorrow Yunho-yah" and saw the bus dissapear.

Once seated, Jaejoong was aware of what he had done, and his lips numb. Jaejoong felt those words float on his lips. "Yunho-yah". Now he was his friend. Now they have a life together. From that moment, and if all went well, Yunho would be part of many moments in his life. A fact that made him happy.

Did Yunho still have a girlfriend? It doesn't matter. His girlfriend wouldn't spend all day at his side as he. Did he have more friends? It doesn't matter. In the few times they had seen, Jaejoong had proved to be more valuable than none.

But what scared him the most was: Would he ever debut?

-You have to!"

-His motivation was slowly changing.

Jaejoong wasn't pursuing one dream now, he was pursuing two.

-Being an idol

To stay by Yunho side the greatest amount of time possible.

And Yunho?

Yunho had been waving his hand, Jaejoong's farewell still ringing in his ears. That 'Yunho-yah' Jaejoong spoke softly, made his word upside down. As air through his voice, which made him so delicate.

With the stupidest smile that he had until then, he pulled out his cell phone, and sent a message to Heechul. Of all the times in his life that would be the happiest. That person who had just left made him happy. Inexplicably happy. And he would take care that that happiness doesn't disappear.

He would help Jaejoong to be hired by SM as him. He would help Jaejoong to not feel alone anymore in that great city. He would help Jaejoong whenever he go home to keep him away from those perverted men who disturbed him every day.

Because the dream of Yunho had also changed.

Being an idol.

Protect Jaejoong as much as possible.

Both young guys sighed heavily and mentally counted the hours until they would see again.

In a small department of the city of Seoul, six friends celebrate the early release of SM rehearsals, while Kangin was asleep in the middle of a room, completely intoxicated by all the soju he had taken.

Heechul then covered him with a blanket when he suddenly received a message on his cellphone.

Slowly he pulled the device from his pocket and read a message from Yunho.

"I found him. Thank you for telling me what time he goes home, hyung. I'll see him tomorrow morning. Plan succeeded"

Heechul closed his cell and smiled mischievously.

-Looks like I laid eyes on him too late. Well done Jung Yunho.

He went back to his friends who were totally drunk already. One small one called Chun chun had begun to get too affectionate so Heechul thought his luck, might be a little better than Yunho's, that night.


End file.
